


A different meeting au

by mikeellee



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Antichrist, Look I wrote this thinking Damien is a small Yandy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Satan ships it, What-If, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Another What if. What if Mark was never a Thorn but a common boy? How that would change the story?
Relationships: Damien Thorn/Mark Thorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	A different meeting au

N/A: Again, never watch Omen II but I know the gist. So, yes. This will be another AU just be safe. What if Mark was never a Thorn? Mark Evans is not the son of a billionaire or anyone from importance and was just another boy in the world...yet, he manages to find and befriend Damien...how that would go.

The idea of meeting your soulmate is often than not is reserved with some romantic and silly cliches. A midnight kiss with your soulmate under the full-moon as declarations of love are given is something movies love to do and even books- Damien Thorn would know. He saw some of those books. His late mother used to read those silly romance novels "the dashing prince falls in love with a commoner and they live happily after ever" silly if you ask Damien- and Damien has better things to do then worry about soulmates or kisses.

**(Dad, please...don´t kill me)**

Damien tsk again. Walking in the streets -Aunt Anne didn´t want to let him go, under the cover of a nice aunt looking after her dear nephew. Between close doors, the woman was on four begging Damien to not go and was hardly linked to his safety- with his emotions well reserved. The world is crying for the Thorns...Damien is not.

**(Dad, please...don´t kill me)**

He´s not crying nor will cry.

**(Dad, please...don´t kill me)**

And his dark eyes located a small music store- a big white piano is on display. His father used to love to listen to the piano. Listen, not playing- and Damien wonders if would be terrible childish if he sets the piano on fire.

**(Dad, please...don´t kill me)**

"Oh" Damien already enters the shop. Not a groundbreaking shop, mind you, you would find a shop like this if you search carefully. The boy is looking at the piano. Still deciding.

**(Dad, please...don´t kill me)**

When a strange sound coming from one of the pianos, the ones in the back and whose color isn´t as pretty as the glamorous white piano in the display for all eyes, is heard. Is a strange sound and Damien is moving his steps to see the source of the sound- for a moment, Damien considered to just set everything ablaze. Wouldn´t that be terrible childish?- and his dark eyes meet a mop of blond hair playing the piano.

Badly. Nothing coming from this piano sounds like as it should, yet, the boy is playing happily and enjoying himself. The late Mr. Thorn often mentioned how he would love to be a piano player but did lack the talent for this.

**(Dad, please...don´t kill me)**

"MARK!" The shop owner arrives furious and with a broom on his hand. "Get out, stupid boy" the man has no qualms in being rude to this Mark boy- and when his eyes land on Damien it only cause respect and reverence. Oh, is because he´s a Thron...or is because he´s something else- and Mark boy turns to see the other boy.

Blond and with blue eyes. How angelical. How ironic.

"Mark gets out here..." his tone is acerbic and rude. But turning to Damien is different. "Would like to see some instruments? We have better pianos...the best quality here" and Damien is really not impressed.

"Dude, you´d not know how to sell your fish. I wouldn´t buy any piano with you if you treat any good costumer like this...plus, how can I be a good piano player if you don´t let me practice?" Mark boy asked almost chuckling and the owner is more than willing to expel him.

"Yeah, he´s right...I was interested in buying a piano...but...if you treat all the customers like this...maybe I should leave" and Damien let a smirk plays on his youthful face-He can see how the owner is not doing so well and how people aren´t taking pianos seriously as they once did- and leave as Mark did too.

Mark then shows a more sorrowful expression. "You aren´t looking for a piano, right?" Oh, he´s feeling guilt...and Damien thinks is cute-no one around his circle feels guilt, at least, not directly to him- and Damien shakes his head. Mark relaxed as he introduces himself.

"My name is Mark Evans. And you?" Mark asked honestly and Damien thought it was a joke-didn´t everyone proclaims his name as if he´s the second coming of...Christ? Oh, the irony- and Damien has to reply. His late mother taught him a thing or two.

"Damien Thron"

"Oh...nice to meet you, are you new here?"

Maybe, it was this brief exchange that makes Damien´s telepathic power increase or it was bound to happen, either way, Damien can read his thoughts and marvel by how Mark has no idea how the Thorns are.

Which is morbidly fascinating to Damien.

"You could say that"

And Mark took a card from his pocket- it has an image of a Japanese monster draw it- and shows to Damien. "Do you play it?"

_Monsters? Yes...and I always win._

"No, what´s this?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Aunt Anne is not happy to see her master/nephew spending time with a nobody- she manages to "persuade" her beloved husband to investigate this Mark Evans. "What if this kid is a ruse to kidnap Damien?" And is horrified to see Mark is so common it is almost a joke made by God- and she can´t help herself.

On her knees, as she loves and relishes every minute, she´s begging to Damien, a 12 years boy- soon to be 13- to not go to this Mark. "He´ll be a predicament for you...please, stop this...Mark Evans is not like us"

Damien is sitting on his chair, is not a throne (YET), and looks bored as he watches Anne being reduced to the most pathetic attempt to persuade a man ever. Sadly for her, Damien is not a man.

"Are you giving me an order?" his tone is chilling. A smirk plays on his face. He can do things now...this his old self couldn´t and they all know it.

"No, a suggestion, master"

"One that I never asked for...so, please...get out before I make my uncle widow"

Anne can only curse Mark´s name in the solitude of her room. Making love with her husband is a chore and a punishment at the same time.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

To know your friend- can Mark call him a best friend?- is really, really rich. Somehow shake his world. "So, you can buy like 12 pianos if you want?" is his first question because, you see, his mother once told him that rich people buy pianos without care and well, Mark can´t see Damien being careless.

Damien rests his head on the creek- he likes to be closer to Mark. Like those moments- Watching the sun, thinking about his fate, and how Mark plays into all this. "I´d not like pianos at all...but if you keep talking ...I may buy 12 pianos for you"

"No, pass." And Mark is bitting his lips. Damien has a good idea of what will come out next from his mouth. And waits. "Are we friends? I mean, you´re ...really, really rich...and I´m not exactly the type of person that can buy a piano"

"Do you still want to be my friend?"

If he says no...what Damien can do?

"Of course...I´m just worried"

"Of what? I think we´re meant to meet in that shop and I like to be with you, Mark...you´re the only one who ...seems to really see me"

Isn´t that ironic? Isn´t that cute?

__________________________________________________________________________________________

When Damien hit 13 years old. Anne decides to do the final sacrifice. "Let´s send Damien to an abroad school, see, the boy is a genius and his current school is not challenging him enough" and Mr. Thorn agrees- not because his wife did "great" things in private for him. Is because many teachers mention the same. Damien is really smart...this boy will take the world one day. That Mr. Thron believes- and Anne knows the school picked is too expensive for people like Mark and far away.

She cries in her room once her husband was away. It was a sacrifice to be away from her master ....but everything is for him.

"Can Mark go too?" his uncle ruffs his hair and says more stuff about the school. An expensive school for the elite and no, Mark can´t come. Oh, well, Damien doesn´t need to play fair either.

Aunt Anne is horrified once she found out Mark got a scholarship for the same school. "It was like magic...our Mark will be studying in such a prestigious school...we´re so proud of him"

Anne can´t win against her master.

_Fuck you, Mark!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________

And in this school, Mark´s life was different. People once belittle him- "oh, you got here thanks to a scholarship? Are we doing charity?" and really, bullies aren´t something mutually exclusive to rich people- yet, Damien never really change. Which in Mark´s book is a good thing...he would hate to see if his only friend and best friend in the entire world is now a bully.

And for that, Mark wants to be a good soul, except, when Damien sits a bit closer to Mark and keeps looking at Mark´s blue eyes. Something in his chest tightens and unctuously he remembers his old aunt´s words.

**The impure will be burned...are you impure, Mark?**

No, he´s not...what he feels is just friendship. He´s a good person.

**And you want to go to Heaven, Mark? Is where all good people like me are...**

**Do you want to go to Heaven, Mark?**

"What´s the point of Heaven?" Mark mutters to himself. 13 years old and have many doubts. 13 years old and enjoying holding Damien´s hand when they´re alone. In the end, Mark gives up on his crucifix and Damien is merry as always.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Damien has now 14 years old. Does he know what he wants for his life? Yes. He has plans- his father, his real father, rebels against God for free-will and Damien can do the same- and he knows his plans will count with Damien at his side.

**As a friend?**

_yes._

**As a lover?**

_Sure,_ Damien is patient.

Does he love Mark?

Yes

Can he love someone else?

No.

"See, love is the answer...but, not the answer you were expecting" Damien looks up to the ceiling as if he´s talking with God. As if God is listening.


End file.
